


The Red Balloon (Pennywise x reader)

by SourPotato



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Fanfiction, Gore, Horror, IT - Freeform, Injury, Mild Language, Multi, Other, Stephen King - Freeform, Thriller, Violence, pennywise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourPotato/pseuds/SourPotato
Summary: This is a Pennywise fanfiction.Characters don't belong to me unless stated otherwise.I decided to write this because I love Stephen King and his novel, IT.(Grammar will be fixed later on).There will be blood, gore, violence and mild language





	1. Welcome to Maine

I let out a long heartfelt sigh. Today is the day where I will arrive in Maine. Where I'll be starting my new life. Don't get me wrong, I like Maine and all. It's just that I'll miss all of my old friends. There's only one little problem about where I'm going to move to. Let's just say that  I heard some...things. Rumors, specifically. It's said to be that children have disappeared and some of them had been found dead.  
The worst part? The children usually tend to be found mauled. As in they're missing an arm or leg. People believed it to be a bear, but let's face it, there are no bears here in Maine. I stiffled a yawn and decided to turn on the radio. I blinked a few times and rubbed one of my eyes. It was beginning to get dark out and quiet frankly is seemed rather nice. The sky turned a pinkish orange. I wanted to look at the sunset, however I could not. I knew very well I had to keep my eyes on the road. When I first learned how to drive my parents told me to never take your eyes off of the road, unless you come across a stop light or anything else of the sorts. Who knows what would happen if you did that? Anything was bound to happen. 

Normally, I'm not afraid of anything. Specifically with driving but the thought of hitting someone doesn't sound pleasant one bit.  I always felt like if I got hurt, I wouldn't mind at all. It's the thought if I accidentally killed someone. That would be something that'd haunt me for the rest of my days. I furrowed my eyebrows and shut off the radio. I felt a little nervous for some reason I cannot explain. There is one thing I fear the most...dentists. 

It sounds silly. Dentists always scared me ever since I was a child. I was walking with my mom and she suddenly disappeared. It freaked me out. She found me and took me to the dentist to check for cavities. The dentist gave me the willies. How he would stare at me and the way he spoke. He'd always send shivers down my spine. I heard a loud pop and a thump. I hit the brake and the car skidded to a stop. I felt my heart racing. I sat there in silence for a few moments before deciding to look out the windows. I didn't see anything from the left side. Then I pressed  my face against the window next to myself. Something jumped, hitting the car with a loud thwack. I let out a  scream and tried to move away. Unfortunately I moved too quickly which resulted in me hitting my forehead against the window. I winced in pain and rubbed my forehead.

The deer stood there staring at me from the windshield. I couldn't believe I got spooked by a deer. I stared back at it. Slowly it made its way across the street and then ran off. I stretched out my arms before putting my foot back on the gas pedal. I didn't notice that it got darker. Very few streetlights were on. I guess it made sense, since I hadn't even reached town yet. The stars were starting to appear across the beautiful sky. I mumbled to myself while he kept driving. I begun to feel strange, something was in the car with me. I could see the sign, which made me feel relief. I just couldn't wait to get out of this car.  
"Welcome to Derry, Maine," I read it aloud. A smile formed on  my face.

"That took some time but I'm glad I finally made it."

I caught a glimpse of something red in the rearview mirror. What was it? I checked to make sure no cars were around and slowed down. I turned around, a bit nervous yet anxious to find out what was in the car with me. When I saw what it was, I felt my heart stop. I let out a sharp gasp. Right there in the back seat was none other than a red balloon.

"What the hell?" 

The balloon popped and then there was the sound of a high pitch laugh.


	2. Chapter 1

Weeks had passed since my encounter with the hysterical laugh. I never heard anything like it, the sound would constantly repeat in my mind. A pop and then laughter, the sound sending shivers down my mind every time. I hugged myself and took a long, deep collective breath. I decided to inhale and exhale. With each passing breath I watched the fog form before my eyes. Fall had begun but it felt nothing like that rather it felt like winter weather. We were beginning to hit the low numbers. Most days would be in the 30s or 40s. Sometimes less than that. On rare occasions we would get in the 70s or thankfully the 80s. Feeling the warm weather felt so nice, it reminded me of home back in Louisiana. We didn't get snow due to living in the south. I hummed in thought, debating on whether or not if I should go back to the lake. I shivered once again and made my decision.

 

I took my leave from the hotel, I didn't bother to eat breakfast for I am not hungry. I brushed my bangs away from my face before I got into my car. I sighed, today was a cold day. And rather gloomy at that. I put my car into drive and made way to the lake. Once I arrived I stayed in my car. Wondering again if this were a good idea or not. Some cars passed by me. It made me think if they too had witnessed what I had. Hesitant yet surely I got out of my vehicle and walked down the hill. I didn't bother to lock my car because the crime rates here are relatively low. The wind picked up the pace, stroking my cheek. The feeling was cold but nice; I felt free. Like I was no longer trapped inside some cage someone placed me in. People were cruel a majority of the time though I didn't mind. I preferred to stay reserved. It was mostly my family and I. I wouldn't necessarily say that I'm anti-social. It just felt like it would be for the best if I didn't make that many friends. Life seemed too short to be worrying about making friends. The leaves crunched under my shoes sending a satisfying sound through my body. The lake looked different than I had last seen it, the water seemed to be more clear. More clean. Seeing that made me feel a mix of emotions. Happy, anxious, anger. I built one too many bad memories here during my very early stages of childhood before my parents told me we were moving. I didn't mind; in fact I was more than eager to get away from this place.

But I still kept trying to figure out why I had returned here.

Was it the fact that soon would be announcing the anniversary of my mother's death in this town?

Or maybe because of the "Lucky 7" group.

I felt curious but I would not dare to let my guard down. I've been harmed a lot and I would be damned if I let that continue to happen. Perhaps the biggest reason I came back was to get closure. To figure out who killed my mother and why. I took in a deep breath, waiting for a few moments and then let it all out. Tears threatened to leak from my eyes. The water started to bubble. Startled, I took some steps back. I raised my eyebrows.

What was happening?

An old looking hand come out of the water. I gasped. The hand didn't have any flesh, it was all bone. And mossy looking. I threw up in front of me. This was too much for me to handle. I turned away and tried to leave. However I tripped causing me to turn around and find out why. The hand's grip on my ankle tightened. I grew angry, I wasn't about to let my guard down. Not again. I ripped the hand off me. I felt all the slime on my hand. I groaned in disgust and wiped my hand on the grass. I ran away, vomit came up my throat. I threw up again, this time it burned. I didn't eat anything last night or this morning so I had little to nothing to hurl. The hand went into the water but this time a whole body came out. The skeleton let out that same laughter I heard on that night weeks ago. This was truly horrifying.

What the hell is that thing?

I eyed the skeleton and put on a brave face. The ugly being made its way to me at a teasingly  slow pace. I placed my hand into my pocket and clenched the item tightly. I took more steady breaths, I couldn't break down right now. I'm in danger. The skeleton somehow managed to give me a crooked smile. The smile was nowhere friendly; more like a threatening one. The teeth then turned into razor sharp ones and the eyes glowed yellow. I picked up a rock as fast as I possibly could and then threw it at the beings head. It growled in frustration. I was suddenly in the arms of this thing.

"You made a terrible, terrible mistake," it growled in the most sinister tone my ears ever heard.

Rain came out of nowhere and dry lighting cracked across the sky. I glanced up at the face. There stood in front of me was none other than a clown.

Bright red hair.

Big red nose and red lips.

A funny colorful bodysuit.

Blue eyes.

A big grin that looked friendly it could fool anyone who didn't take a second glance.

Its grin filled to the brim with sharp teeth.

This is the clown I've seen in my dreams.

And then I blacked out.


End file.
